Decoy
Pursuit: Decoy (zs_decoy) is the third Zombie Scenario: Season 2 map in Counter-Strike Online. Background :A briefing in the culvert while preparing for the next battle. Gentleman, our strengths are heavily damage from Dione. Lots of comrades and innocent people that were killed couldn't die in peace. We must find this monster and kill it. We'll use a device to lure him which will also attract zombies too. According the Senior Researcher Soy's explanation. Firstly, Delta team will move into the operation area when they are ready. Delta team, try to secure a defensive position and be ready to activate the lure device. We'll launch the operation once Alpha team is ready to join Delta team. Watch out for each other and don't stay far behind from each others, That's all! Alpha team is ready in a hour after Delta team entered the operation area. A bad feeling was felt when it started to rain at the moment when Alpha team entered the operation area. Overview Decoy takes place in a culvert where the players will see Siege Type Dione escaping. The players then must go through a swamp, eventually finding a factory. In the factory, instead of finding Dione, the players will meet Revenant, a new boss and will receive Dione Pursuit Diary No.3 item upon defeating Revenant. In this map, there are several new weapons introduced: *Mounted browning machine gun: This machine gun can be used by all players. It fires 250 rounds of .50 BMG ammunition and cannot be reloaded, so it must be used wisely. *C4 and RC bomb: Used to blow up pipe obstacles by pressing the "E" button. *Radio: To call up directed bombing to destroy the the obstacles. Transcripts #''We'll launch the operation from now on. Alpha team will move to the supply location for an individual arrangement. Be careful, zombies are still out there!'' #''Tip: Press E keyboard button until the door is completely open.'' #''Soi: Our communication with Delta team who brought Decoy-Z is completely disconnected! Please fall back, Delta team!'' #''Tip: Swamp area and thick grasses will affect your movement speed.'' #''Active a triggering device and open the shortcut!'' #''We've found a heavy machine gun installed by Delta team. Everybody, use the machine gun with the ammunition that is provided individually!'' #''Soi: We have detected a response of stronger zombie! Please be careful!'' #''Plant the bomb to open a shortcut and operation way!'' #''We've found Decoy-Z. We'll start to retrieve it from now on.'' #''Soi: Oh no, Decoy-Z is still in operation. We have to hold on until the Decoy-Z operation is stopped!'' #''Soi: We've retrieved Decoy-Z, moving to the 1st target area now!'' #''Now, we'll activate Decoy-Z. Be ready for the zombie attack that will be approaching us soon!'' #''Soi: I don't think Dione is around this area. Please move to the 2nd target area!'' #''We have requested for bombing support. Open the shortcut!'' #''Soi: We are very near the 2nd target area! This facility is very big and Dione must be hiding somewhere inside.'' #''Soi: Please hold on and give me some time. I'll try to open the door by using a remote hacking!'' #''Soi: The remote hacking was successful! Move into the facility now!'' #''Soi: This is a weird inner structure. I should have investigated it with more details.'' #''Soi: Is this Dione? Some huge object is approaching here! Everybody, be careful!'' #''Soi: What's that outlook!? Is that a transform from Siege type?'' #''Soi: This strange object's flame is getting bigger! Be careful!'' #''Soi: The flame will kill everybody! If we have any available coolant pipe, we should open it right now!'' #''Soi: What is this!? Watch out!! A huge energy is releasing from the strange transform object!'' #''Soi: The coolant pipe is holding the flame! It is time! Concentrate on all your fire powers on it!'' #''Soi: It feels like we've fought with a devil… If Dione's transform is successful, it will be even more dangerous! Let's find Dione as fast as possible!'' #''Tip: You can press E keyboard button to use the floor type weapon or cancel it. Bullets are available to use until consuming all that is provided to an individual.'' #''Soi: We are too late in activating the ice pipe! It has becomes even stronger!'' #''Soi: The strange transform object is resting. The flame is getting smaller!'' Events Decoy was released alongside with Skull-11 on: *'South Korea': April 19, 2012. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': April 25, 2012. *'China': April 25, 2012. *'Japan': April 25, 2012. *'Singapore/Malaysia': January 9,2013 *'Indonesia: '''Decoy was released alongside with Skull-1 on February 13, 2013. Achievements Honor mission Gallery File:Decoy_poster_taiwan.jpg|China poster File:Decoy_poster_taiwan2.jpg|Ditto File:Decoy_gfx.png|Ditto zs_decoy_20120425_1447050.jpg|In-game sceenshot zs_decoy_20120429_1929310.jpg|Ditto zs_decoy_20120429_1930140.jpg|Radio zs_decoy_20120430_1816200.jpg|Explosives area Zs decoy 20120425 1410360.jpg|Use the radio to blow the obstacles zs_decoy_20120509_1323520.jpg|Obstacle blown by C4 zs_decoy_20120509_1305190.jpg|Planting the C4 Snapshot_20120623_1928460.jpg|Loading background Loadingbg zs decoy new.png|Ditto, new zs_decoy_20120714_1909000.jpg|A radio next to a dead SAS zs_decoy_20120829_0755250.jpg|Dione will came out suddenly after destroying the first barrier Decoypromosg/my.jpg|Promotinal poster (SG/MY) Indopromo13feb.jpg|Ditto, Indonesia Intro sound Setting up the C4 and RC Bomb. Note that it is actually the combination of "c4_plant", "nightvision_off", "nightvision_on" and "c4_beep" sounds. Marsh background music Ditto Background music Ditto Hear a dying man Calling the Directed bombing How many times have you finished this map? Never 1 ~ 5 6 ~ 25 26 ~ 99 100+ (I have got the medal!) ^_^ XZBjmTgPr74 2i-zS-dyC70 s0qHvvXtouI Trivia *Decoy is based on a custom ''Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes mission, Swamp. In this mission, the player must prevent the Terrorists from blowing up pipe with C4. *There is dead SAS operative next to a radio. *When Round 2 starts, the players can hear the scream of surviving soldiers in a burning helicopter before Revenant spawns. *There are several music tracks that are inclusive to this map. *This is the third map where Ganymede appears. *Decoy means bait, or lure or entice (a person or animal) away from an intended course, typically into a trap. *This map used death vocals from Spy and Sniper from Team Fortress 2 which can be heard before Revenant entered the battle ring. See also Zombie Scenario Season 2 chapters: *Chapter One: Toxicity *Chapter Two: Culvert *Chapter Three: Decoy *Final Chapter: Angra Nest Category:Zombie scenario season 2 maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps